


She Really Should Sleep

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Pidge is an insomniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Pidge forgets that sleep is a thing.  Allura reminds her.





	She Really Should Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for anon on tumblr :)

Pidge, admittedly, needs to actually sleep sometimes. She doesn’t sleep a lot, though. Most of the time, Pidge stays up until everyone else is waking up for breakfast and training and ends up crashing just a few hours after that. Unless Lance comes along and forces her to go to sleep, which has been happening a lot more recently. 

She’s not necessarily proud or trying to stay up late. It just sorta…happens. Pidge loses track of time and ends up awake all night, working on whatever project has her attention that night. Shiro would find her in some corner or vent or up in her mess of a room and give her The Look™. She’d scoff and argue that there is no ‘night’ in space for the lack of a moon and sun, so there was no day-night cycle, but he’d show her the Altean clock with the sleeping schedule recorded on it. He’d set the clock on one of the tables filled with projects and circuit boards and stuff like that and leave.

Yeah, okay, so Pidge is a little guilty, but it’s not totally her fault that she doesn’t sleep. There’s just always so much that could be done–so much that could be learned and gained–and sleep just seems like a waste of her time. 

Sure, sleep deprivation comes with a lot of terrible, useless symptoms that are much worse than a few hours of recharging, but honestly, she doesn’t have it in her to care. She has stuff to do, and she can do it while her judgment is a little off or her mood is changing rapidly. People leave her alone if she’s moody, so, if anything, the symptoms are helping her out. 

Missions are getting kinda hard to go to and focus on, with her vision dancing and little black spots dancing across her line of sight like worms or snakes. Dark shadows creep around her, and sometimes, things that she knows aren’t actually there jut out of the ground, making her already swaying body fall to the ground. She’s starting to think she needs more than half an hour of sleep at a time. She thinks that then she loses track of time again and only manages a power nap between training and lunch. 

Lance isn’t even around this week to force her to sleep before he goes to bed. He’s on a mission, and Pidge is so tired, but she’s so busy and–

Pidge snaps her attention (or what’s left of her focus) to the door as three knocks sound throughout her room. She calls out what she hopes is a coherent ‘come in’. She supposes she was coherent enough because, a moment later, her door is opening to reveal Allura. She stands with her back straight and her shoulders back like she normally does, and Pidge finds herself smiling softly at her girlfriend. 

“Hi there,” Pidge greets. Allura’s stance softens, and she steps into Pidge’s room.

“Hello, Pidge,” Allura replies. She steps over a pile of discarded technology and looms above Pidge on her bed. “Why are you not asleep? Lance has informed me that humans, especially ones as small and young like you, need at least eight vargas of sleep.” She runs her hand over Pidge’s jaw and searches her face with those gorgeous blue eyes.

“First of all, I’m not that small, okay? I’m a little skinny, but I’m not /small/. Second of all, I’m fine. I’m not–I’m not,” Pidge’s body cuts her off with a forceful yawn. ‘Traitor,’ she thinks as she rubs her eyes, pushing her glasses up on her face. 

“You are tired, Pidge. I may be uneducated about humans and human function, but I am not blind.” Pidge nods guiltily and doesn’t meet Allura’s eyes. Her girlfriend picks her up, and Allura carries Pidge away from her bedroom. She doesn’t fight it. 

Allura is really warm, Pidge finds as she’s pressed against her. It’s a nice, cozy warm, like sitting next to a fireplace on a cold day with a blanket, hot chocolate, and a good movie or book. Pidge finally falls asleep to the warmth of her girlfriend and a hand twirling the ends of her hair.

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay!!


End file.
